Shatter
by ChatoyantElixir
Summary: One single action that can create a wave of reactions through time that has the ability to shatter minds, bodies and souls, as Megamind is about to find out...


~Shatter~

_Summary: _One single action that can create a wave of reactions through time that has the ability to shatter minds, bodies and souls, as Megamind is about to find out...

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Megamind nor am I making any profit by writing this story, I merely a puppeteer playing in the world of Megamind ;)

_A/N: _This is only going to be a one-shot exploring a little deeper into the racism and prejudice that you do not fully see in the movie.

* * *

><p><em>~Now would you die, for the one you love?<br>Hold me in your arms, tonight. _~Hero-Enrique Iglesias

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to be this way. We weren't even supposed to be here. <em>Perhaps this was destiny,<em> Megamind had thought to himself before slipping away into the yearning abyss waiting for him, sucking him in like the black hole that had so heedlessly sucked in his home planet. Perhaps this was something that would make a difference on someone's life. Megamind knew for a fact that this would certainly make an impact on Roxanne's, seeing how she got to keep her life after all this anyway...

* * *

><p><strong>~Roxanne's POV~ <strong>

It was a normal day for the middle of winter in Metro City. The sky was a mosaic of grey, black and white storm clouds, rumbling with thunder and flashing occasionally with blue bolts of lightning. Sheets of rain fell from the sky and drenched everything below. A fierce wind howled and pulled at hair, coats and umbrellas with invisible fingers. Roxanne was sure the rain would have stopped by today. It had been raining for three days straight anyway. She was surprised there was even any water left to be evaporated back into the sky. But alas this was the case and Roxanne was forced to button up her black coat and pull out her umbrella.

As soon as she stepped out onto the footpath she was assaulted by the harsh elements and splashed with waves of cold water despite her erected brolly. Water leaked into her shoes, making her feet turn to blocks of ice. Roxanne wished she had put on something a bit more sensible then her black pumps. They would be ruined by the time she got to the news station.

Sighing in annoyance she tugged her umbrella closer to her and set off, navigating past the worst of the puddles and drips. People around her rushed past in a hurried jostle of arms, elbows and shoulders, their faces hidden under layers of clothes, newspapers and umbrellas just like hers. Roxanne desperately wanted to catch a taxi but seeing how she was already late she doubted she would be able to catch one in the next fifteen minutes that wasn't already occupied.

Roxanne could feel her feet growing numb and her clothes damp and sticking to her skin. The howling wind tugged at her umbrella, trying to pull it from her grasp. _Two more blocks, just two more blocks, _Roxanne thought, gritting her teeth in annoyance as she stepped into a particularly deep puddle. "Lord give me strength," she muttered, stopping at the edge of the road and looking out onto the busy asphalt. Cars whipped by in splashes of colour against a bleak background. A particularly fast car zoomed by, alarmingly close to the side-walk, sending up a wave of dirty rainwater that Roxanne only just managed to jump away from.

Growling, Roxanne brushed the water off her face, smudging her mascara, and steped out onto the road. The sound of screeching breaks and protesting tires filled her ears as she looked up in time to see a car thundering towards her, slipping on the wet tar, only inches away from smashing into her body.

* * *

><p><strong>~Megamind's POV~<strong>

Megamind hated the rain and the cold. They only served to put him into a temper. And today his temper was already reaching boiling point. Firstly he had spilt his morning coffee all over his lap, giving him a nasty burn and a stain on his favourite suit. Secondly he had run out of parts needed for a very important experiment he wanted to finish today, which was what brought him to his current discomfort of being in the cold and rain in the first place instead of in his warm, dry lair.

Glancing down at his disguise watch, Megamind pushed through the throngs of people, ducking his head as the rain trailed down his neck and back, thourghly drenching him. Why hadn't he brought one of those umbrella devices? He had left in a hurry to pick up the last piece he needed for his experiment, which was oddly enough just a pack of double AA batteries that could be purchased from the grocery store.

Megamind was heading there now and was already lost. He had never been to the grocery store before as Minion had always gone for him. But he had left Minion in charge of mending his ruined suit, reassuring his friend that he could do something as easy and as mundane as purchasing batteries. However now he was starting to regret his little endeavour.

Pulling his collar up and hugging his arms around his chest in a futile effort of keeping warm, Megamind crossed the busy roads quickly. The grocery store was only a few blocks away now, looming up in the distance. What only served to boil Megamind's temper more was the fact that he couldn't use his invisible car or his hover bike as the weather was far too dangerous for them to function properly.

The screeching of tires on asphalt made Megamind look up quickly. His blood went cold as his heart stopped beating. Roxanne was halfway across the road when a speeding car lost its grip and was rushing towards her at an alarming speed. Not even realizing he had moved, Megamind quickly leapt forward onto the road where Roxanne was and pushed her to the ground just before he felt something slam into his body and the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>~Roxanne's POV~<strong>

The car showed no signs of stopping. Roxanne just hoped that Metro Man would swoop in at the last minute and save her. Just before the vehicle rammed into her, Roxanne saw a blur of blue and black out of the corner of her eye before being knocked into the asphalt. She heard the tyres scream and the sound of metal coming into contact with another object. Wiping water from her eyes, Roxanne turned and gasped in shock at what she saw.

The car had come to a stop a few metres away but lying in front of the car was someone Roxanne knew rather well...

"Megamind!" Ignoring her sore, drained limbs, Roxanne rushed over and knelt down beside him. His left leg was bent at and odd angle and his left arm lay limply under him, as if he had fallen on it.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Roxanne shouted over to pounding of the rain. In the incident she had lost one of her shoes and umbrella and was now drenched.

The crowed of shocked onlookers didn't move.

"Please someone help, he's been hurt!" Roxanne screamed at them, urging them to move, to call for help, to do something!

Megamind moaned, snapping Roxanne's attention back to the fallen villain in her arms.

"Megamind, can you hear me?" She asked, gently cupping his cheek.

His eyes fluttered open, two slits of emerald green, before the effort became too much and they closed again.

"Please somebody help us!" Roxanne implored, searching desperately through the crowd of spectators for someone, anyone, who didn't hold fear in their eyes.

Roxanne felt her heart sink as no one in the crowd moved, their eyes fixed on the motionless blue alien cradled in her arms, their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Roxanne screamed, anger, frustration and aching desperation cupping her heart as she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Were the people around her really that shellfish and hollow that they wouldn't call for help when a life depended on it?

"Please Megamind wake up," Roxanne whispered, rocking back and forth as she held his body in her arms. "Please Megamind wake up."

He didn't stir or reply, making Roxanne's heart clench in worry and fear. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be dead. Before she got the chance to lean over and feel for a pulse she saw a pair of strong arms appear and gently take Megamind out of her lap. She was about to protest when she looked up into Wayne's stormy grey eyes. They held a sadness she hadn't ever expected to see in them and a biting disappointment as he looked at the people still crowded around the scene.

When a man so unselfishly risks his life for another, one would expect a horde of people racing over to help. But when that man happened to be bald, blue and an alien, no matter how heroic his deed may have been, they were content to let him die, watching on with curious speculation, and it was up to his enemy, the last person the world would ever expect, to save him.

* * *

><p><em>An: _I may write a second part to this one day but I am unsure. Thank you all for reading. Don't hesitate to leave a review or comment and let me know what you thought.

~Ebony


End file.
